Space Galaxies: Ferne Galaxien
Space Galaxies: Der Angriff (englischer Titel "Space Galaxies: Time and Space") ist der erste Teil von Space Galaxies. Handlung Im Jahre 2010 wird ein US-amerikanisches Containerschiff untersucht, das auf dem Weg nach Wladiwostok war und hauptsächlich Maschinenteile von Winter Industries an Bord hat. Als die russische Marine einen Container untersucht, der in den Frachtpapieren falsch eingetragen wurde, sterben bei einer Explosion drei Soldaten. Der leitende Offizier verhält sich daraufhin merkwürdig und genehmigt die Weiterfahrt der Container auf dem Landweg. Die Medien glauben, dass der Offizier beim Anblick der toten Soldaten einen Schock erlitten hat. Doch die Ursache der Explosion bleibt ungeklärt. Als im Jahr 2010 die Zeitmaschine fertiggestellt wird, kommt aus der Maschine ein Mann herausgesprungen, der behauptet aus der Zukunft zu kommen. Er erzählt, warum er ins Jahr 2010 zurückgeschickt wurde: Im Sommer 2139 beginnt der erste galaktische Krieg zwischen den Gyrolanern und den Menschen. Jack Christopher, ein angesehener Flugzeugpilot der Air Force, muss mit der neuen Zeitmaschine zurück in die Vergangenheit (ins Jahr 2010) reisen, um den Bau der Mondfähre und somit die Entdeckung ferner Galaxien zu verhindern. Jack versucht, die Fertigstellung zu verhindern, aber er schafft es nicht und sie wird trotzdem im Oktober 2010 fertiggestellt. Zurück in der Zukunft begibt er sich gemeinsam mit Pete auf die Jagd nach dem Anführer der Gyrolaner. Nach einer wilden Hetzjagd quer durchs Weltall landen sie im postapokalyptischen New London und Jack kann den Anführer töten. Der Krieg endet. Doch leider werden Jack und Pete von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten und sie machen Bekanntschaft mit Kreaturen, die seit Millionen von Jahren unter der Erde von New London Winterschlaf gehalten haben. Letztlich können sie aber doch von der IGSA gerettet werden. Allerdings hat sich durch den Krieg mit den Gyrolaner die Lage auf der Erde nicht geändert und es herrscht weiter eine bedrohliche Lebensmittelknappheit. Durch ein falsches Katastrophenmanagement bricht schließlich unter der Bevölkerung eine tödliche Epidemie aus. Kapitel Prolog 1. Verhandlungssache / You don't have enough money to bribe me Debüts Jack Christopher Pete Gumbell General (Name unbekannt) Präsident der Gyrolaner Schauplätze *New York City, New York, USA *Planet Gyrol *Planet New London *Japanisches Meer *Wladiwostok, Russland (nur erwähnt) Anspielungen auf andere Filme Stargate Das Design der Zeitmaschine erinnert an das Stargate. Star Wars Der finale Endkampf parodiert die Star Wars-Reihe (siehe Trivia). Trivia *Der Autor sagt, er wurde von dem Film The Time Machine aus dem Jahr 2002 inspiriert. Da gab es übrigens eine Menschenkolonnie auf dem Mond, dies habe ihn dann für die Geschichte mit der Mondfähre inspiriert. *New York wurde komplett computeranimiert *Zwar ist die Kongresshalle von New York, in die eine Kamikaze-Drone stürzt, auch computeranimiert, aber das Aussehen der "schwangeren Auster" in Berlin diente als Vorlage. *Die Filmszene im Regierungsgebäude der Gyrolaner wurde in einigen ehemaligen Filmkulissen von Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix gedreht. In diesem Film war es das Ministerium für Zauberei. *Der Schwertkampf in der Tower Bridge von New London ist eine gewollte Anspielung auf die Laserschwertkämpfe der Star Wars-Reihe. *Die Szenen in New London wurden in '''Los Angeles '''gedreht. *Die Außenaufnahmen des Buckingham Palace zeigen das United States Capitol in '''Washington, D.C. '''Der markante Turm des Capitols wurde am Computer entfernt. *Dieser Teil wird nun auch in den Kanon integriert und bekommt deshalb einen neuen deutschen Titel. Zuvor hieß er "Space Galaxies: Angriff der Gyrolaner". *Außerdem wurde die Geschichte zeitlich näher an Space Galaxies: Die Zeitreise herangerückt und spielt nun im Jahre 2139. Am Ende wird auf die drohende Epidemie Bezug genommen. Fehler noch keine gefunden.